


Smoke Rings

by Alooxtheflute



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Van Days, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alooxtheflute/pseuds/Alooxtheflute
Summary: Boyfriends and cigarettes





	

Orange flames glow on the end of a lit cigar as the boy brings it up to his lips. He takes a drag, the addicting smoke curling out of his lips in tendrils and getting stuck on his lashes on the way up. The nicotine burns his lungs, seems to singe the back of his throat when he inhales. He holds the cigar between his fingers and breathes out once again, and this time he watches the smoke fly into the night, into the sky. Stars litter the black background like dust on a desk, sparkling and each shining in a different way. 

 

“Ah.” he drops the cigar, a mark on his finger from a fresh burn. The skin shrivels and stops, leaving behind the memory of a sting. 

 

Another boy sits next to him on the floor, short spiked hair and a cup of coffee in his hand. Their eyes meet, and they smile. 

 

He exhales again, once, slowly, as he relishes the sharp aftertaste of the cigarette. He reached into his pocket and takes out his pack. 

 

Empty. 

 

“I want another smoke.” he says. His voice is high and giggly, the nicotine doing nothing to his voice. 

 

“And I want another Star Wars movie.” his boyfriend replies. “Not gonna happen.”

 

They smile into the smoke. 

 

“Gerard?” Smoker Boy sighs. 

 

“Frank?” newly-named Gerard replies. 

 

Sliding down the wall to sit, Frank takes Gerard’s hand on the wet concrete floor. “I love…” he says. 

 

“Love me? Everyone does.” Gerard says softly. 

 

Frank smirks. “I love Star Wars.”

 

Gerard laughs, the happy sound bouncing off the ugly brick walls. “Of course.”

 

He stands. Frank follows. They walk to a large van at the end of the ally, the back doors open to reveal a boy who looks like Gerard but scrawny, and a tall boy on his phone. “Let’s go.” Gerard calls. 

 

The boy who looks like Gerard is surprised, falling out of the back of the van as the other boys laugh. 

 

Eventually they leave, another memory to be made by another group, meaning nothing in the long run but everything right then. People who heard them converse leave their memory in Star Wars. Frank leaves his memory in a shriveled cigarette. 

 

They leave their memory in smoke rings.


End file.
